Project Street World
by Baronvonblack
Summary: The fastest group of racers ever assembled in Gunma get ready to take on the world.
1. Ultimate search

The midnight air was cold and damp. Several streetlights were alight, but only dim. The road had no vehicles, and all was silent except for perhaps an occasional insect chirp or owl hooting.

Then suddenly, something was coming in the distance. The distant whine of two powerful, turbo engines became louder and louder, and as they came screeching on the corners, anyone who saw them would be drawing sharp intakes of breath.

The two cars went roaring onto the roads. One of them was a silvery Porsche Boxster. Sleek and deadly, its American design had beaten many racers over the past years and still continued to do so.

The second car was a white Nissan 350z. Its driver was the greatest of his skill, able to drift as if he was using his hands and feet. So far, no-one had beaten him.

Neither driver had been in the same race and it would stay that way for a while. At least, until their little Project was completed.

Both cars pulled into a parking lot, and the drivers got out, looking at the city.

"You sure this project of yours has a chance at success, Toru?" One asked.

"Yeah. We'll both search different regions for good drivers. You know the drill, Robert." Toru said casually.

"Remember, man. After this, we're both going head to head. Your Nissan against my Porsche, downhill battle. You promised."

And as Toru walked towards his car, he said, "I don't break my promises."

-------

As Toru drove his Nissan through the long straights and very few interesting corners to his first region, he noticed the dark clouds looming over him. Winter was coming, it seemed. And it was coming fast.

A sign on the road told him he was heading in the right direction. Mount Akagi was the first place he was going to search. One of the Rotary brothers would definitely be on his list.

-------

The yellow FD sped through the straights. Its headlights suddenly illuminated a sharp corner, and the driver reacted.

The car slowed down slightly for the turn. The driver's body moved instinctively, shifting his feet on the pedals speedily and turning the wheel so fast his hands were a blur.

The Mazda's body turned, and the tires screeched and roared as he drifted through the corner. Everything was slowing down around the driver, KT, he was fully focused and he was almost in a trancelike state as he worked to make sure he wouldn't crash.

A white blur behind him made him flick his eyes to his rearview mirror. As he finished and completed his drift, a slight smile came to his face. "At least I'm going to have a little fun."

That thought soon turned sour as he recognized the car's fierce headlights and its sleek body. "That's a Nissan 350z! I never thought I'd be racing against one of those."

The RX-7 shifted to the lane in an attempt to block the other car. The Nissan seemed to slow down for a moment, but then increased speed again as the cars reached the first corner.

KT's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the Nissan overtake him. It wasn't even slowing down!

The thing that convinced him even more that he was dreaming was when the Nissan executed an incredible drift. The car, he knew, was very fast, but when it hit those corners…it just went faster.

But no. He was not going to lose. This just fueled his desire to win.

-------

Toru was impressed.

In fact, he was very impressed. Eleven years of racing and practice every morning, and this driver was one of the finest he had seen. Slightly rough, but he had plenty of potential. Lots of it. He would love to have him with this Project.

He flicked on the hazard lights and pulled over.

-------

KT was surprised when he pulled over, but nonetheless stopped.

He got out of his FD and looked at the driver of the 350z.

He seemed to be older than him, at least by a few years. He had casual clothes on and his light hair was ruffled by the wind.

The person walked towards him. "Hey. Name's Toru."

"I'm KT." The younger Takahashi didn't know what to expect from him.

"Look, man…I'm searching for drivers around Japan to take part in a little project of mine. I'll be staying around the Gunma region because I know it has good drivers. Give me a call, okay? Maybe get some drivers who are good as well?" Toru handed him a card before hopping back into his Nissan and driving away.

KT slipped the card into his pocket before turning to look across the mountain to try and see this amazing driver.

The screeching of burning tires and the constant thrum of a powerful, twin-turbo engine could be heard all night.


	2. Legends on Akina

"Gahhh!" Iggy swerved his Levin 85 tightly as the corner approached.

Takumi sat in the passenger seat, his usually casual expression with the slight lines of worry. But thankfully for him, he had nothing to worry about.

Iggy guided his car across the straights and corners, his driving smoother than last time.

"I've gotta say, Iggy, your driving has improved a lot," Tak commented.

His friend slowed the Levin down, turning into a parking lot. "Wow, you really think so?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

They both got out. Walking to a machine on the path, Iggy fed in some coins and two Pepsis came out. He threw one to Takumi.

While Tak drunk the refreshment, he noticed a sleek car turning into the park.

It was unlike any other car the racer had ever seen. It looked incredibly fierce, and he heard the powerful rumble of its turbo engine before it stopped and the driver came out.

Iggy was still gaping at the car when he approached them. "Hey. Name's Toru," He said casually.

"I'm Takumi Fujiwara, and this is my friend Iggy."

"Pleased to meet you." Toru nodded. "I'm looking for some good racers. Since you guys," He gestured to the AKINA SPEEDSTARS logo on Iggy's car, "Are street racers, you might be able to help me with that. Know anyone?"

"You're here to challenge the eight-six?" That question blurted out of Itsuki's mouth before he could stop himself.

"An eight-six?" Toru raised his eyebrow. "Is he good?"

"Yeah, he's the best on Akina!" Again that reply came out instinctively.

"Alright then, I trust you." Toru got back into his 3650z. "Tell the driver of the eight-six that I'm gonna meet him tonight at ten sharp. We're gonna have a little talk…after a race, naturally." The sleek car pulled out and roared across the road.

Iggy turned to Takumi. "What do you say? Wanna race?"

"Sure, alright." Tak shrugged.

------

The powerful Nissan roared through the dangerous roads of Mt. Akina.

As a corner came up, the driver floored the accelerator, rapidly turning his wheel.

The car's tires started to lose traction; that was the ultimate key to every drift. The car turned sideways, sliding through the corner as its tires screamed.

As Toru turned the car for another corner, he thought to himself. _I've been on this track several times now and I think I know the key to the eight-six's victories. The place for him to overtake is the five consecutive hairpins. That's the only way for an eight-six to win._

He was a little surprised to see the familiar Porsche Boxster parked at the start of the roads when he went uphill again. Regardless, he got out to see his friend.

"Hey. I'm a little surprised you came."

"Couldn't miss you in a race, of course." Robert smiled. "Especially since you challenged the famous eight-six of Akina."

"He's supposed to be famous? Never heard of him."

"You're just too busy racing to listen to what's going on, can you? I heard this guy was a mean drifter. He can hit the corners as easily you can. Should be interesting. You going anywhere before the race starts?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. It's only about six, but I have nothing else to do, my car's ready and I'm only a little thirsty."

"Well, I'll go downhill to get you a burger or something." Robert got back into his Porsche. "Can't have you driving on an empty stomach."

As the silver Porsche turned at the corner, it flashed its lights. Toru rolled his eyes. _Showoff. _

-------

The older Takahashi brother was at his computer as usual, typing.

_Name: Toru_

_Age: Unknown, possibly near his thirties_

_Car of choice: Nissan 350z_

_Track: Varied, mostly Mt. Usui_

_Drifting style: Aggressive_

_Favored moves: Inertia drift, Braking drift_

He leaned back in his chair. This was all the information he could muster about the famed Toru, or 'Ghost driver'. His technique was unreal…and tonight he was going up against the eight-six. Amazing how fast information spread.

He glanced at his watch. _8.00. Nearly time._

-------

As cars began to pour into the parks and around the track, Toru commented, "I never see this much of a crowd when others go racing."

Robert was beside him, leaning on his Porsche. "He's good. That's why. You sure he'll turn up?"

"He will. You're asking too early, man."

"How about we go for a race first?"

Toru smiled slightly. "You are just itching to race me, aren't you?"

"You got that right."

"If that's the case, why don't you get into your Boxster and show them some of your drifts? Spice up the crowds a bit."

"Sure! I was hoping to do that tonight!" Robert pulled the keys out of his pocket and got back into his car.

-------

Bunta Fujiwara picked up the phone. "Hello? Fujiwara tofu shop."

"Hey, old timer."

The familiar voice made the old racer smile. "It's you. You haven't rung me in over fifteen years, you know that? Why now?"

"You kidding? With that big race between your kid and one of the best drifters in the whole of Japan?"

"Oh yeah, Takumi mentioned something about the race."

"Well, I think that you should go watch. This guy has trained and drifted for nearly ten years, and his technique is nearly as good as yours! But he'll never be better, of course."

"That good, huh? Well my boy's been training pretty hard, so I reckon it'll be pretty even."

"Even? You have that much faith in him?"

"Don't you have a racing team to run?"

"I do, but no-one's turning up! I bet they're all just lining up for that race tonight. You know, I've never been this psyched about a race ever!"

"Wait a moment…fifteen years and you still haven't changed much, pal. What're you up to now?"

"Well, my team and I want your son to come down with the eight-six. He'll need some upgrades if he's going to compete in Street World."

"What's that?"

"Oh, only the only international street racing event. Every racer, professional or street, is looking to gather the best team they can to compete in it. Betcha that this driver who's competing against your son is looking forward to having him on his team."


	3. Let's race!

The Trueno drove up beside the 350z, both cars ready to race.

Toru walked out of his car to see the driver. "Hey, man," He said as soon as he recognized Takumi. "So you're the driver of the eight-six."

"Yeah." Tak rolled up his window again and relaxed in his car.

Toru got back into his Nissan and fired up the engine. The familiar roar of the turbo greeted his ears, and he smiled as he gripped the steering wheel.

A racer stepped in the middle, raising his arm. "Drivers, ready! I'm starting the countdown….5…4…3…2…1! GO!"

Both cars roared through the road, the 350z slightly slowing down. The AE86, however, screeched past.

-------

Ryosuke Takahashi watched the two blurs go by.

Keisuke walked up to him. "Who you think is gonna win, bro?"

"Let's find out." The older Takahashi got into his FC. "Coming?"

-------

Toru drove his car through the smooth curves and straights, following the 86 and making sure that he didn't press the accelerator too hard. _It's alright to lose a little at the beginning…this is a time to see how good this guy is…_

-------

The 86 and 350z were locked in a heated and frenetic battle already. And as the corners came along, there would be time for show.

The young racer held his walkie-talkie, nervous and excited at the same time to see two such good drivers fighting it out. And it was the same for the twenty or so people behind him.

There was powerful whirring as their headlights came in view. And as they came in, the racer gasped.

Their drifts were amazing! Both cars attacked the corners impossibly fast, their lines perfect and getting so close to each other, the young Red Sun racer was sure that they could smell each other's sweat and hear each other's heartbeats.

As they both completed the corner, another car came in the corner. It was the White Comet of Akagi. Typical Ry. Always trying to get the best seats.

-------

Ryosuke could only let a slight smile grow on his lips as he saw the cars complete their drifts. "Do you see what I'm seeing, little bro?"

"I…I think so. But I don't believe it."

"Neither do I. Takumi's dramatically improved his technique since we last met, and this guy, Toru, is equally as good. Do you realise how amazing this is, KT? We could be looking at two of the best drifters that ever lived!"

"Do you realise how much praise that is from you, Ry? You hardly ever give compliments, let alone a line like that! You're pretty confident in them both, aren't you?"

"Not only that, but I finally have something to aim for in skill." _And once I become that good, then no-one will stop us. The Red Suns will become invincible._

-------

Toru turned the wheel rapidly, jamming and shifting the pedals and gears simultaneously as he drifted through the next few corners.

He felt his concentration slipping as his thoughts about the driver of the eight-six threatened to make him crash. _This guy's really good. I'd love to have him on the team for Street World._

The 350z's tires were seriously screeching, even more than any other race he had ever been in. They were obviously straining and losing grip as they burnt, but the engine hadn't been pushed to its limits yet. He still wasn't using the full power of the twin-turbo engine, and he would use it as the corners were coming up.

Toru used Inertia drift on one tight corner, to go faster. He was gaining on the eight-six; it would soon be time for him to overtake.

-------

Even Takumi seemed to be stressed a lot more than in other races. He had also noticed the incredible technique of the 350z, and got jittery. _He's going really fast…I wonder if he's gonna overtake…_His thoughts were briefly broken when he saw a corner approaching. Reacting appropriately, he drifted through. Takumi shot another nervous glance at the Nissan before focusing on the roads ahead of him.

-------

Toru's brow was wrinkled in focus. _Okay, now this is the most important part of the race…_

-------

"Five consecutive hairpins are coming up," Ryosuke said. "It'll be interesting to see if the Nissan will overtake. I see he's not driving fast."


	4. Fivepoint hairpin

The 350z and AE86 battled it out, roaring through the corners as if their lives counted on it.

Toru's eyes were fully focused on the track, his hands and feet swiftly changing gears and pressing pedals.

Takumi was equally in concentration, occasionally flicking glances to the rear-view mirror to see the progress of the Nissan.

The cars simultaneously drifted, heading dangerously faster than they normally would.

_This is it. This is time for my move. _Toru pressed down hard on the accelerator, the powerful engine kicking to life.

The Nissan moved faster, screeching around the corner at such dizzying speed that he could only see everything in a blurry outline.

-------

Takumi glanced at the rear-view mirror. In shock he realised that the 350z was catching up, and instinctively he pressed the pedal down harder.

Even so, in power difference the Nissan had the ultimate edge, and it quickly passed him.

-------

Toru cursed as he went into a drift. _Damn! The tires are starting to act up! _He was slowing down, and he knew it.

Even so, he was not going to give up his position. This was the best race he had ever been in, for goodness sake!

The AE86 was catching up, fast. This was the last corner, and he knew he needed to hold his position.

Toru pushed his car, drifting through the corner like he had never drifted before. The 350z was lagging, but he drifted as best he could.

-------

The eight-six started catching up, drifting through the corner as fast as the 350z was.

Both were white blurs, heading down the last stretch of road in the race.

-------

"_It's a draw! I repeat, the eight-six and 350z have drawn!"_

-------

Toru handed Takumi a Pepsi. "That was a good race, the best I've ever had."

"Same here." Tak relaxed casually on his Trueno.

"Look man, I'll be straight with you. I want to have you on my racing team. It's gonna be the best team ever, and we're going to go win Project Street World!" Toru raised his hand. "Please say yes."

Takumi's eyes were distant and in deep thinking, weighing all this up together. And then he smiled. "Alright then." He took the hand in a firm handshake.


	5. Tinkering

Takumi parked the eight-six back in its usual driveway, getting out and going into the shop. He was tired, and needed rest.

His father sat there, the same beer and cigarette in his hands. As Tak passed him, he said, "Tomorrow I want you to go to the Gunma racetrack. Find a team called Firestorm. Take the eight-six and your teammates on Street World with you as well."

Takumi was a little baffled. _How does my old man know about Street World?_ He shrugged. _Ah well. Might do what he says to find out._

-------

The 350z and AE86 drove into the Gunma racetrack. Behind them were the other two drivers that made up the team, Ryosuke Takahashi and his little brother Keisuke. One racer had yet to be found.

They got out of their cars, and walked towards a small group of engineers exiting the building.

"Hey, do you know where we can find a team called Firestorm?" Toru asked.

An engineer pointed them in the right direction, and they soon headed off.

The Firestorm team was pretty apparent. For one, they all had cars painted red with a fireball vinyl. And for the other, they were known to have the most advanced tools, engines and other things like from the market.

A man as old as Bunta greeted them. "Hey. I guess you're here for the upgrades?"

"Yeah, sure." Toru shrugged.

"Well, grab your cars and get them into this place. And let the tinkering begin!"

-------

A few minutes later, an FC, FD, 350z, and an AE86 sat there, just waiting to begin.

The team soon started first on the 350z.

"She's a good car," Toru commented, "And I don't think I have any problems with her engine. However, the tires were acting funny on the race last night, so I think we might need some better tires."

In response, the team gave him four brand new and just off the market racing tires. Designed specifically with drifting in mind, these were perfect, and wouldn't wear out or 'act funny'.

Even better, they switched the 350z's transmission system. It would change gears faster, and the suspension and brakes were also slightly tuned.

-------

The FD was next. Although KT was not particularly happy about his car getting tuned, he saw that the team had equipment and parts he would never be able to get his hands on.

Port polish was put on the cylinders to make them turn with increased proficiency. A new muffler was attached, new tires were put on and the weight distribution was tinkered with for maximum speed and control. Keisuke commented that his car seemed a lot better.

-------

The other rotary engine machine was ready. New tires, increased engine efficiency and better suspension….No wonder Ry had the slight shadow of a smile lurking around his lips.

-------

And lastly, the eight-six. Surprising everyone, Bunta came along in his Subaru to lend a hand.

"Hey, old pal," Bunta said.

"Hi Bunta," Ozawa replied. "This is the car that I wanted to work on most."

"Well, you won't work on it without me supervising."

A powerful new part was brought into the workshop, and as the man pulled off the cloth, many people gasped at the sight of it. A supercharger.

"It has roughly about the same power as your turbo, Takumi," Ozawa told him, "But the big plus is it doesn't lag as much. It'll accelerate faster, which is a big plus in mountain competitions, especially if you're trying to catch up to someone."

"What happens if the guy has a bigger top speed than I do?" Takumi asked.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained in good time."

The turbo was removed, the supercharger put in its place. The crew worked for two hours or so on it until Bunta thought it was tuned to its optimal level.

Even better, they added a custom tachometer to the car. New tires, handpicked and voted by most of the team were added, the body was polished and a spoiler was put into place. The car's performance was tuned, and a vinyl was put on.

The FC, FD, 350z and AE86 had this same vinyl. The name was Tiger D, and below it was a fierce cat's eye.

"Why the tiger?" KT asked Toru.

His answer had no hesitation. "Like a tiger, we secretly creep up. Like them, we then spring on the unsuspecting prey. For them it's other animals, for us it's the world and the street racers in it. The D in it, I leave up to you to figure out."

"Before you guys leave, I have something I want to install in your team's cars." Ozawa went and opened a drawer.

It was a silvery tank, with the words NOS on it. "This'll give you that edge," He announced.


	6. The new driver

"So you think we'll have a chance with our current group?" Robert asked.

Toru nodded. "We got a pretty good chance. But there's the matter of the last member,"

"Simple. We get a guy with a Porsche."

At this both of them laughed. "Not all of us are as rich as your parent, Robert," Toru said with a grin.

"You never know," He replied. "But even if we find someone, he has to be good. I'd prefer an older guy….you know, experienced."

Toru froze at this. "Well, I do know a guy…"

-------

"No. Absolutely not." Takumi adjusted his cap.

Toru frowned. "Why not? Your old man seems to be a pretty good driver."

"He's better than me, but he won't do it."

"Ah well." Toru sighed. "Guess its back to square one."

Unfortunately for him, Iggy, who had been secretly listening when he was supposed to wipe the windows, came running towards him before tripping and smacking on the ground. "I'll do it!" His voice was muffled in the ground but understandable.

At this Toru gave a small chuckle. "Sorry kid, but I've seen you drive before. You're alright, but you got a long way to go before you can properly do a drift."

Iggy got up and was visibly begging. "Oh man, please let me join! I'll do the best I can, promise!"

"We'll see. If I don't find another driver, or you suddenly get good at racing, you'll do." Toru walked out and back to his car.

Once he was out, Iggy started dancing, then raised his arm into the air. "Alright, Tak! For every night this week we're gonna go up to Mt. Akina and train all night until he accepts me!"

Takumi yawned, the tired expression back on his face. "Uh, I've got stuff to do at night, so you can drive yourself."

-------

The young man got out of his sleek Toyota Supra. He took off his amber glasses, and pocketed them in his dark coat.

The other racers got out of their cars. Team Slip. The only way to score a race with them was to race them in a Pink Slip race, hence the name.

The leader of the Slip team walked up to the young man. "What's your name, punk?"

"Kyushu."

"And lemme get this straight. You wanna challenge one of us in a Pink Slip race?"

"You got that right."

The entire gang laughed.

The leader smiled, adjusting his bandanna. "In that thing you call a ride? Look at our cars," He gestured to the Ferraris, Lamborghinis and Aston Martins. "That thing of yours will never hold up!"

"We'll see," Kyushu replied. "Mount Usui, midnight." He turned and got back into his car.

-------

Toru gestured for the Supra to slow down, smiling as the driver did so and get out. "A Lamborghini, Kyushu?" He chuckled. "You haven't changed much since I stopped teaching you."

"Those guys are total newbies to racing," Kyushu replied. "Because they always do Pink Slip races, that mean no one ever challenges them, therefore they're not experienced. That car of his will be mine before morning – unless he crashes it in one of the corners first."

"That bad, eh?"

"Alright then Toru, stop playing with me. I know you're up to something; you always are when you're interested in my race. In reality, you don't even give a damn."

"Actually I do give a damn, thank you very much, but never show it. And you're right; I'm up to my old tricks again."

"Well, stop killing me with the tension," Kyushu teased sarcastically, "Spit it out already!"

"Ever heard of Street World?"

"Yeah, of course!" He smiled as he narrowed his eyes. "You want me to race in a brand new team you've formed, don't you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well you can forget it! I'm about to score a Lamborghini, once I do I'm challenging the sil-eighty, and once I beat it I'm going through all of Gunma, beating all the drivers."

"Well why don't you start with me?"

At this Kyushu lowered his head.

Toru stepped forward. "How about this? You beat me, you get your way. I beat you, you take my way. Either way, you still get to race the Slip team."

The air was tense as Kyushu decided. "Damn you, Toru!" He cursed.

At this Toru smiled, getting back into his 350z. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at the town beside Akina, at the gas station."

"Which one?"

"The eight-six's one." His lights came to life and he drove out of sight.

Author's note: Please review. I don't seem to be getting a lot of feedback! I need to know what you think about this before submitting the new chapters!


	7. Journey to the first race

The sleek Toyota Supra drove into the gas station.

Kyushu got out, meeting the group of racers assembled there. "Hey,"

"Hey, Kyushu," Toru casually flicked his head to the Supra. "Where's the Lambo?"

"Well, it turned out to be a piece of junk, so I donated it to the orphanage," He replied casually.

Toru nodded, turning his attention back to the team. "Alright," He said, "Our competition starts in America, New York. Remember, the cops aren't as accepting of street racers there as they are here, so keep on your toes. We'll meet at the harbor, where the ships will transport our cars. Then we get one of the vans borrowed by Ry and KT's dad. We'll then grab our luggage, put it there, and head to the airport."

-------

Keisuke looked out of the window, bored and uninterested in the clouds that floated by.

Kyushu got into the seat beside him. "So you're the famous KT. You Drive a Mazda RX-7 FD, and is the Red Sun's number two driver."

"That's me. Who are you?"

"Kyushu. Toru used to be my teacher."

"Damn that," Keisuke muttered.

"Huh?"

"No, it's just every driver on this team seems to be better than me."

"Hey man, Toru doesn't pick drivers lightly. You may seem like a bad driver in comparison with the others, but Toru always sees something in a guy that others can't, and that's what makes him such a good leader."

-------

"Toru, you sure we can trust this guy?"

"I trust him as far as I can beat him, Ry, but damn he is a good driver. And he won't be betraying us any day; you can trust him on that. He's just too keen on winning to make us look bad; he's cocky, has a reckless streak and is crazier than most drivers are. Other than that, he's fine."

A slight smile came to Ryosuke's face when he said that. "What about my brother and me? It seems we're the lower drivers here."

"I wouldn't say that, Ry. You, Keisuke and the rest of the guys on the team are the most talented and skilled drivers I have ever seen, and that's no understatement. I wouldn't say you're the worst, I'd just say you two have the most to improve on."

"Well then, tell me what, Toru."

"Alright then…"

-------

Takumi was deep in thought by himself when he heard a familiar squealing noise behind him. "Iggy?"

"The one and only!" From his muffled voice and strangled tone, he assumed the worst. As he stood up, he noticed an unusually large bag that wasn't his.

Zipping it open, Iggy squeezed out, gasping for air.

"How did you get here?" Takumi was generally confused, but there was some amusement in his voice.

"What does it look like, Tak? It's not like I would miss you or the others at a race!"

"Here," Takumi handed him a soda.

"Thanks, it was so hot in there!" Popping it open, Iggy drank the refreshingly sweet liquid, sighing as it went down his throat. "Ahh…that's good stuff."

Robert's strong hand went down grabbing his collar. "It seems we have a stray…you know how to use a parachute, don't you?"

"No, PLEASE! I don't wanna be stranded in who-knows-what country, I just wanna watch you guys race and the drifts and…"

-------

Iggy was eventually allowed to stay and watch them. As the guys went into America, the first thing they did was watch a local race contest to see what the drivers were like.

"They're amazing!" Iggy commented as a Honda and a Toyota began their run. "I bet the Honda will win!"

"I'm sorry kid, but I've got to correct you on that." Toru stepped beside him. "This driver is good with his left-foot braking technique, and he has a faster car, but there seems to be a long circuit with tons of sharp turns, and this Toyota is particularly renowned for its circuit run. Although the Honda has more power, this can be a major disadvantage in the long run. The Toyota also seems to be slightly slower than usual on this run as well."

"Well observed, young man." Toru turned around to see an elderly American man, and was surprised at his fluent Japanese. "You're right about everything. A driver, I believe?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Toru turned to watch them again.

"Well, that's a coincidence, because my team's always looking for new challengers. With your own choice of car from our garage, you can enter in a competition to win a great sum of money. All you have to do is beat every one of the drivers on the team."

"Well, that's easy. We could use a good warm up."

-------

Every racer in America knew that Street World was coming up in a month.

In New York, a young man got into his Ford GT and fired it up for a practice run.

In Texas, a gang of extreme racers put their skills to the test in their Mustangs.

In Washington D.C, a wanted racer drifts through the roadblocks with ease in his Toyota.

In New Jersey, a man tunes his classic Camaro to its optimal level.

And in Seattle, a powerful Subaru speeds through the highway, dodging all traffic with near-impossible skills.


	8. The craziest driver

The white 350z and the Subaru WRX were neck and neck.

Toru jammed his foot on the pedal, the engine kicking into high power as he got ready for the next corner.

The tires screeched and groaned, the racers gathered to watch this race gasped, and Toru barely noticed all this. All he was thinking about now was that his Nissan felt a lot better on the later corners with the new tires on – not as much strain.

The Subaru's driver was persistent though – his team wasn't about to get defeated that easily. He pressed harder on the pedal as he turned through the corner – not knowing that his car would soon get out of control.

-------

"Alright then, that's another team down – now only one to go." Getting out of his Nissan, Toru looked into the distance at several approaching lights. "And it looks like they're coming."

-------

The silver Nissan Skyline GTR R34 dashed through the corners at terrifying speeds as it approached Tiger D.

His team members' cars were behind him, unable to keep up with his almost insane skills. One of the only racers who could actually do – and do well – a proper drift in this part of the city, and no-one had ever beaten him.

He stopped at the starting line, getting out of his car to face the small team. _Humph. Another pathetic team to waste my time on._

The seemingly oldest person in the team came up to greet them. "Hey, name's Toru. We're Tiger D. And you?"

The driver casually shrugged. "My usual name for racing is Dash. Our group's name is irrelevant."

"Fine then."

"How about this? One member from each team goes for a race with each other, and when they win, the team wins."

"Sounds good enough. It's already late at night. We'll need sleep soon."

"Good. Who do you pick?"

Toru turned. "Kyushu!"

A young man came up.

"You're crazier than and as proud as he is. Go show him what we can do."

"With pleasure." He got into his Supra, driving it to the starting line.

Toru stood between them. "Drivers, get ready!" A roar from both engines ensured this. "5…4…3…2…1, GO!"

-------

The R34 sped past the Supra with an incredible starting speed, but Kyushu wasn't concerned. _This may be no downhill battle, but that idiot will wear out his tires quickly if he keeps showing off like he did when he came here…_he chuckled with a hint of mischief in his voice. _I think I'll freak him out a little._

The Supra picked up speed, and as they hit the first corner, the Toyota was so near the R34 that for a moment it seemed about to hit. And it was getting nearer!

Dash was getting jittery. _No! Is he going to hit me?_

But the Supra suddenly slowed down, and he sighed with relief. _He's just trying to freak me out._

-------

Toru was in his car, tuning the Police radio.

Takumi walked up to him. "Why do we need this?"

"Remember that the police here aren't as accepting of street racers as in Japan. We need to keep on our toes."

-------

Simultaneously they drifted through the corners. Kyushu had the course memorized, and knew that they were halfway through.

He quickly spun the wheel, rapidly pressing the pedals to slide through the next corner. The GTR followed, but he missed his line. Kyushu smiled. _Looks like this idiot is losing his tires._

-------

Dash shifted into the next gear, the GTR's incredible engine kicking to life as he furthered the lead. _I just need to get a bit further…_

-------

Toru suddenly picked up something on the radio. As he tuned it, he heard something…

"_This is Unit five, have heard reports of a street race between a Toyota and Nissan, are going to investigate…"_

"Oh, great," He muttered.

-------

Kyushu knew the next corner would be gnarly. He put the pedal to the metal.

In front of them was the sudden whining of police sirens…

-------

Dash cursed when he saw the cruiser approaching. This was just the greatest time, wasn't it?

As he turned to see the other racer's progress, he froze.

_That guy is overtaking! He's gonna hit the police car, for goodness sake!_

As the Supra overtook him, it initiated its drift…

_No way! There's not enough room, he's done for!_

The Supra's tires seemed to scream even harder as the car incredibly flicked around, barely missing the cruiser and lining himself for the next corner.

_But what's happening? _The Supra was heading into the corner way too fast and at too much of an angle, he was done for!

There was a hissing sound as the Supra activated its nitrous, giving it that push and cleaning the corner!


End file.
